


Remember Me

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Masturbation, Memories, NSFW, Nicknames, Old Relationship, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Jake goes back to La Huerta to remember the time that he spent with you.





	Remember Me

Jake pressed play again on the recording that you had left for the group before she disappeared to join Vanuu and save everyone. He was sure that if the others knew what he was doing they would think it was sad or weird, but it was the only way that he still got to be with you. Hearing the sound of your voice as the recording started brought him out of his thoughts. He leaned against the large tree that took up part of the large room at the celestial. It was the room that the two of you had spent your first night together in, and ever since then Jake always booked it to stay at. He was looking out at the water during the darkening light of dusk the tree behind him rough against his naked back. He held his cock in his hand as he listened to your voice on the recording, and slowly started stroking himself as he remembered your time together on the island.

He remembers going to the control tower with you, and seeing the colors in the sky. You had innocently grabbed his hand and he hadn’t even thought about it, just laced his fingers with yours. He starts to stroke a little faster. His lips part as his breathing gets a little faster. Jake remembers the look on your face as your nose wrinkles from the taste of the drink that he made you by the pool. He had just wanted to kiss you so damn badly at that point, but it was too soon and he barely knew you. He breaths harder and lets out a small groan as he continues to slide his hand up and down his shaft. His other hand twitches as he remembers you asking him to put sunscreen on you while you were on the speedboat. He remembers being on the mine cart with you as the barricade shattered splinters all over the back of his jacket, while he protected your body. And after being thrown from the cart, finding his face millimeters from your heat. He was so sure that you weren’t happy about it and couldn’t help it as an embarrassed flush crept up his face. But he regained his composure quickly when you told him that you liked it.

The two of you were always quick with the banter right from the very beginning. He remember walking up the steps to the control tower, easily trading quips with you until you screamed out his name. Luckily, he found that he was always quick on his feet. He spun around and caught you with an arm around your waist pulling you tight against his chest. Jake’s rhythm on his cock slipped up as he remembered you almost falling to your death, not an hour after you had landed on the island. He never would have forgiven himself even at that time. Damn, he had wanted so badly to kiss you then, at the very beginning, he wasn’t fooling anyone. He remembered you and Sean and him all plummeting to the depths of the ocean after defeat the sea monster, sure that you were all going to die. Sure that he was going to die without ever feeling your tongue inside his mouth. He remembered you swimming to him and kissing him, thinking that you were going to die. He remembered the look on your face as his fingers touched yours while you were hanging from the side of the helicopter, he was so sure that he was going to be able to grab your hand. The look of relief on your face as your fingers brushed his, right before you fell. He remembered the look of utter heartache on your face while you were on the roof of the celestial, when you had made the decision to leave everyone and save them all.

His grip on his cock loosened as the pain of losing you surfaced all over again. He heard your voice on the recording saying his name. Reminding him how sorry you were that you would never be able to live a year and a day with him, even though you had promised. He remembered how gorgeous your smile was as you walked toward him in that white dress that Varyyn had given to you, so that your handfasting would be one that the two of you would always remember. He remembered kissing you after your vows your lips were soft and wet from the tears that had slipped down your cheeks. He remembered you walking down the stairway at the Elysium, in the white evening dress that he had found, and the way that you had kissed him on the roof in the snow. He remembered you kissing him while going for a swim in the lake. His gripped on his cock strengthened again, and his pace grew needier with every memory of you kissing him. He remembered kissing you in the crow’s nest of the Dorado while on your honeymoon. You tasted like the mango that he had just taken a bite of, sweet and juicy, your lips plump begging to be kissed.

He remembered that last night that you stayed at the celestial, the first night that you had stayed together. You asking him if he would come up to your room, the room that he was in right now. His breathing hitched. Staring into each other’s eyes for a moment before coming together in a series of frenzied kisses. He had slammed you against the window, albeit a little harder than he had intended, but he had little control left after all the pent up frustration finally came to head. He continued stroking himself his eyes starting to close as he remembered to the two of you tear each other’s clothing off and him staggering the two of you over to the dresser and placing you on top of it.

“Remember me…” your voice called to him through the recording on his phone. “Remember me, Top Gun.” He could even see you sitting on the dresser your legs spread slightly as he continued to pleasure himself. “Jake, you remembered me!” Your face broke into a loving smile and tears streaked down your cheeks. Jake’s hand started to slow on his cock, as he realized that you had on more clothes than in his memory, and clothes that you had never worn before. You had on a thin silvery shift that barely looked like it was made on earth.

“Princess?” His hand stilled completely and his couldn’t breathe as he looked at you nod your head in front of him. “Taylor!” Jake cried as he moved across the hotel room to stand between your legs. One of his hand gripped your hip as though he thought you would disappear on him as you always did in his fantasies, while the other hand grabbed his cock, bringing to your entrance. His slammed into your wet heat with a single thrust. The hand that he had used to guide himself into you ran up the front of your dress lingering briefly over your breast before tangling into your hair. Your hands did the same to his hair, and you were pulled into a bruising kiss as you moaned into his mouth. With your mouth open, Jake slipped his tongue past your lips so that it could mate with yours. His hips slammed into over and over and over before you found release and cried out while your forehead rested against his. He growled his excitement at the noise that you had made and lost himself to his pleasure, cursing your name.

“Princess, I can’t believe you’re really here. But if I needed any proof, the fireworks right now were all I needed.” He said panting against your neck.

“Well Top Gun let’s just be glad that however I got back here, it was decided that I didn’t need panties.” You both let out laughs at your remark, and Jake carried you over to the bed, laying down with you.


End file.
